


Break-time in Ballonlea

by Shamecubed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/M, Swearing, as usual, at least 6 paragraphs of unnecessary exposition, boring vanilla het shit, feather-light bondage????, kinda rough??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamecubed/pseuds/Shamecubed
Summary: they're at least 20 okay do I gotta repeat myself or what*points at tags* don't @ me if you don't like it. I've warned you alreadyit's still the 14th on the west coast, so, happy valentine's lmao
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Break-time in Ballonlea

Inglorious [10:23am]: hey sasshole  
Inglorious [10:23am]: whens ur break

Bedeiot [10:34am]: Why do you want to know?  
Bedeiot [10:35am]: It's 11:30 - 12:30.

Inglorious [10:36am]: kewl thnx  
Inglorious [10:37am]: thinkin of gettin lunch  
Inglorious [10:37am]: u down?

Bedeiot [10:41am]: Sure.  
Bedeiot [10:41am]: As long as it's not your shitty cooking.

Inglorious [10:43am]: stfu. i can say with confidence that my food is edible  
Inglorious [10:43am]: have no fear btw… just grabbin a snacc

Bedeiot [10:45am]: Right. Now stop pestering me.  
Bedeiot [10:46am]: I'm in the middle of work.  
Bedeiot [10:46am]: Shouldn't you be at standby in Wyndon? 

Inglorious [10:46am]: oi sod off  
Inglorious [10:46am]: league staff cant stop me if they tried

Bedeiot [10:47am]: I can imagine.

Inglorious [10:47am]: aint 1 challenger getting past ya or marnie anyhow  
Inglorious [10:47am]: im so friggen bored...  
Inglorious [10:48am]: u kno there thinkin of makin the handicaps stricter on u guys  
Inglorious [10:48am]: 3 pokes only

Bedeiot [10:48am]: Can't you type properly? Your texts are painful to look at.  
Bedeiot [10:49am]: And, another handicap, really? Just 3 is overkill. They’re coddling the new trainers at this point.

Inglorious [10:49am]: no i refuse  
Inglorious [10:49am]: and ur tellin me, how r they supposed to win thru 2 the finals if they cant even get all the badges w/o havin the gym leaders castrated

Bedeiot [10:50am]: Why do I bother talking to you...  
Bedeiot [10:50am]: I don’t need this kind of imagery. 

Inglorious [10:50am]: idk man ur the 1 who keeps replying when u said ur busy

Bedeiot [10:51am]: You’re going to blow up my phone with notifications if I don’t.  
Bedeiot [10:51am]: ...Also no challengers have shown up yet. Same as yesterday.

Inglorious [10:51am]: lmao i knew it... bet u aint doin shit  
Inglorious [10:52am]: anyway ill letcha get back 2 ur gym cleanin or w/e  
Inglorious [10:52am]: c u soon babe ;3

Bedeiot [10:52am]: Later, dumbass.  
Bedeiot [10:55am]: <3

* * *

It was already mid-season of the sixth gym challenge since the new champion was crowned, and Bede felt as if he had spent more time sweeping the floor than fighting. Amongst Galar’s best and brightest new trainers gunning for the championship, hardly any had successfully managed to get enough badges to challenge him. The few notable ones who did, disappointed him on the pitch, and were promptly taken out with the trash. 

With the severe drought of hot-blooded battles to market to the masses; ticket sales were on the decline, so it came to him as no surprise to hear that the league was getting frustrated with the lack of fresh talent. Bede’s generation of trainers seemed to be blessed with the bulk of such skill, and that very fact struck a justified amount of fear into the hearts of the up-and-coming youth. He, in particular, had crushed many a dream into fairy-dust and was surely the source of an ever-increasing number of early retirements.

The off-season tournaments had become more popular at this point, since anyone worth their merit could claw their way to the top for a chance to duke it out with the champion. Her battles were truly something to behold—She always kept it interesting. Whether she was testing out newly trained Pokemon, challenging herself with a monotype team, or using a tried-and-true old strategy; winning, for her, was as natural and easy as the grin she wore. A smile so often turned towards him, these days... After all, they were dating. 

Some days Bede could hardly believe it, that the hand of Galar’s finest trainer was his to hold. He hadn’t done much other than antagonize her back when they were challengers, so it came to him as an honest surprise when he learned his secret affections were, in fact, returned. It was quite the ordeal, where they mistook fighting for flirting, snapping up every excuse they could to spend time with each other under the guise of a rivalry. Now, they had gotten quite cozy; planning day-trips at the battle tower to test out their doubles combo, lazy afternoons spent in his cottage on the couch, and spicy nights camping in the wild area… He was happier than he’d ever been.

Of course, they still argued, but it was fond, familiar, and never in bad conscience. Were he to accidentally push her away, now, he’d be absolutely distraught. They were perfect together. Who better for a top-notch gym leader like himself to end up with than the champion? He and Gloria were arguably the ultimate power-couple; their combined strength, fucking legendary. Her battling prowess, which Bede once refused to acknowledge, became a source of envy, then respect, and finally evolved into a glowing pride. How could he help himself, when she shone like a star… No one could compare, and never would. Bede could barely bring himself to give a single shit about anyone else. He was already so far-gone in his obsession, he was sure that if Gloria told him to murder someone, he’d simply ask who.

Snapping out of his sappy yet strange little monologue, Bede suddenly remembered to check his phone. 11:26am. That half-hour had gone by pretty quick, lost in his head. Still no sign of any challengers… Might as well get ready to go. He pondered what he and Gloria would get for lunch as he made his way to the lockers. There was a quaint little bistro nearby that recently opened, perhaps they could check that out. Menu looked pretty promising last time he took a glance at it; kinda pricey, but every cent worth it, if spent on his champion-

...who was already here, apparently. Seated on a bench, Gloria had been patiently waiting for him in his own gym's locker room, of all places. He stopped and stared, equal parts confused and pleased to see her.

“ _Hey_.” She drew out her greeting, legs crossed and gazing up at him with a cat-like smirk. 

Gloria was still wearing her champion uniform, for some inexplicable reason. Not that Bede was complaining, he was rather fond of how the tight fabric sat snug against her skin. Much easier on the eyes than the usual baggy sport polos...

“Hi.” He finally mumbled, distracted and caught off-guard. “I didn’t expect you to show up so early...” 

She rose from the bench to close the distance between them, her hands landing on his chest for support as she stood on her toes and tilted her head up to capture his lips. Bede eagerly leaned into the kiss, a gloved hand rising to cup her cheek and keep her there an extra second longer before they broke apart.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you. Plus, I’m pretty hungry.” Licking her lips, Gloria's eyes hooded as she trailed her hands down Bede's chest, one settling on his waist while the other looped around his back.

“Figures. I was thinking we could go to this new spot I-” He paused mid sentence as he felt a sharp tug on the bow-like knot holding up his ridiculously long uniform. “...What are you doing?”

Gloria grinned mischievously. “I always thought this little tie here makes you look like a present.” Another pull, and the shirt unraveled.

“Oh no." She said, flatly. Swiveling to stand behind the gym leader, Gloria grasped the edges of his uniform which she had just tugged apart. "Here, let me fix that.” 

She was pulling it up far higher than necessary, fumbling with the fabric. “Hmm… Maybe you should give me a hand.”

"As usual, you're hopeless." Bede reached around to fix it himself. Just as he had clasped the edges, the champion took the opportunity to grab both of his wrists.

“Gloria...” He glanced over his shoulder, tone questioning. What the hell was she plotting? He could only see the top of her head. His shirt was hiked up even higher as the familiar cloth was fastened tightly around both his arms in a double knot. Satisfied with her handiwork, Gloria pressed herself to his back, her hands encircling the gym leader in front of her, one trailing up his chest, the other ghosting over his stomach before settling over the front of his shorts. Oh.

“I’m. At. Work.” Bede choked out, hot air escaping through his grit teeth as her thumb hooked itself under his waistband, pulling it off his hips slightly, letting go with a snap. Then she did it again. How fucking annoying.

“You’re on break.” Her voice enticingly low, he could practically hear her grin.

Gloria’s hand dipped further and he sucked in a gasp. Stupid thin-ass sport fabric. “Wh… what about... lunch?” 

“I’m getting to that.” Her hands withdrew their caresses, and she gripped his shoulders to steer him into the nearby accessible washroom. Locking the door behind her, Gloria turned to rake her eyes over him, her gaze piercingly ravenous. Pushing Bede against the tiled wall, she trailed kisses down his neck, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine, teeth nipping at his turtleneck. A soft hand palming the crotch of his increasingly tight uniform.

Fucking. Hell. That’s what this was. A terrible torture which had the gym leader shuddering under her touch. “What’s gotten into you...”

The champion just smiled, tugged his shorts down his thighs, and roughly stroked the front of his cotton-candy coloured tights. “You’re about to find out.”

Bede practically wheezed at that response, eyes screwing shut as her hand finally dipped into his leggings and wrapped around his dick. She captured his ragged sigh with her mouth, pressing their lips together greedily, licking at the tentative seam between them. Who was he to deny himself such delicious, wet, attention? Deepening their kiss, he couldn’t stop himself pathetically moaning into her mouth as she stroked his cock at a painfully languid pace.

Gloria broke the kiss first, and he whined at the loss. Bede cracked open his hazy violets to meet her chestnut gaze, her eyes darkening with a lust that made his heart skip and his knees weak. “Keep it down,” She whispered, voice heavy. “You wouldn’t want your gym trainers to hear, now, hmm?”

He groaned, exasperated; it was entirely her fucking fault he was getting like this. She pulled her hand out from its sweaty confines and he frowned in complaint. 

“Can you imagine if they tattled to Opal?” Gloria murmured as she pulled both his tights and his purple boxer briefs down to join his shorts.

“ _Don’t fucking talk about Opal right now._ ” Bede hissed, then gasped as the champion yanked up his undershirt to lick a hot stripe down his stomach and kiss her way to the tip of his dick. His eyes lidded halfway, watching intently as a pink tongue poked out to lick a decadent swirl around his head, lapping the bead of pre like soft serve ice cream. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, the resulting tension leaving him feeling like his jaw was about to unhinge.

She hummed as she pulled back a bit, all too pleased with herself and his reaction. “Alright, guess I’ll shut myself up.” 

A wicked smile on her face, Gloria batted her lashes like some sort of succubus before her eyes tightly closed, leisurely swallowing his cock between her lips. The warmth of her mouth was delightful; kitten licks stroking the sensitive spot just under his head, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked it down to the base. It was so hot, tight, wet… Was he hitting the back of her throat? Bede struggled against the knot on his wrists. Fuck, it wouldn’t budge. He was completely at her mercy. She pulled back, then plunged forward again. The exquisite friction had him teetering on the edge; if she dared to pull off, now, he’d surely bust all over her face. Wouldn’t that be a sight...

Panting pitifully, tearing his gaze away for some semblance of control, his eyes landed on the mirror mounted parallel to their heaving bodies. True to her title, Gloria was taking it like a champ. He was gonna die.

Back and forth, in and out. Bede squeezed his eyes shut at the sloppy sounds, trying to focus on absolutely anything else other than her hands gripping his hips, her increasing pace, the fucking _tears_ pooling in the corners of her eyes as she furiously worked her hardest just to pleasure him. He wanted to stall it out, just a little bit, it was too good not to. 

Heaving hotly, he tried to clear his mind of the champion’s depraved visage. 59… There were 59 fairy-type Pokemon known, so far. Fire, poison, and steel were the only types to resist fairy moves. Everything else… hah… everything else would hit for neutral damage, save for dragon, dark, and fighting… Fuck. He bit his lip at the feel of her tongue dragging along his shaft. Those… types... were super-effective... Fuck! This wasn’t working. He wrenched his good hand, ever-faithful lefty, out of the knot behind him with utmost effort. Gloria was far too busy to prevent him. He’d had enough.

Gloved fingers working into her chocolate locks, grasping her hair like a rein, he bucked into her mouth without a care if she choked. She brought this on herself. Eyes widening, Gloria pleadingly stared up at him for mercy, but it was too late for that, her doleful expression only stirring him on. Meeting her gaze, his darkened violets shrunk with a smirk as he feverishly pistoned his way to sweet, sinful release. The tips of his digits held her head fast and firm against him in one final thrust, dick twitching as he shot his load down her throat. There’s your fucking lunch. 

Sanity slowly returning, Bede finally withdrew, a shameful string of spit connecting his dick to her lips. She had swallowed all but the slight dribble leaking from the corner of her mouth. Reaching up to wipe it off with her hand, Gloria lapped up the remnants of his seed from her fingers, forcing another sharp, satisfied sigh from the gym leader at such a scene. 

“...Sorry.” Bede tried his best to look apologetic. Swallowing thickly, he wasn’t really sorry at all. That felt great. Damn. 

Gloria grinned, standing to survey the mess she had made of him. “Don’t be.” She smacked her lips. “Huh. Kinda sweet.”

He flushed, tucking his junk back into his numerous layers of leg-wear. “Shut up.” 

“Been there, done that.” Inspecting her shirt for any unfortunate stains, and finding none, Gloria unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out without another word.

“W-wait!” Bede stammered. How could she just leave so suddenly after that? What about her turn? He wouldn’t mind… His break wasn’t quite over, yet. Quickly checking himself in the mirror, he stumbled out after her. “Where are you going? ...What about dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> wow you're still here??? i'm drunk and not fixing this mess. fihgt me bish


End file.
